User talk:The Tom
Hi, this is The Tom's talk page, i'm a bureaucrat on the wiki so i'm here to help, if you have any problems or questions about the wiki or another subject please leave a message below and i'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Founder? The founder has been active for a day and then just left, so I adopted the wiki a couple of weeks ago. --Anon talk 23:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : I try my best to fill it with all the info that came out already, but apparently I'm just too lazy :) : Also, thanks for helping out, this wiki really needs more editors, especially experienced ones. --Anon talk 00:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Great to hear that. I'm looking forward to working with you. --Anon talk 00:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I feel pretty comfortable making you an admin right now, I checked out your user page and a couple of your edits on the Mafia wiki (mainly because I remember seeing you around the Red Dead wiki), so I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make a great admin here. Enjoy your 'new' powers :) --Anon talk 00:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: No problem, just keep up the good work :) --Anon talk 00:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, it took a while to create, and I'm still not sure if it all works together, but I like it. --Anon talk 00:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: 'A few' editors is all we need right now. Thanks again, maybe now this wiki won't be such a wasteland. --Anon talk 00:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Sure, more content is always welcome. And once we find out what they're called in-game, we'll just move them. --Anon talk 00:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Most of the images come from this site (some of them aren't posted in their gallery but they can be found on the server by editing the URL). The latest batch came from here, those are pretty old, but I couldn't get them from anywhere else. And the rest are screencap from videos or small images from previews. Now about the characters: I get some of the info from previews and magazine scans. Some of the newer info comes from the leaked auditions list, which describes who some of the characters are. The rest is done by deduction, so the info may not always be acurate. --Anon talk 00:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Joes Adventures Tom, how do you complete the mission stealthily with tony balls where you are at the docks and there are a bunch of sailors? how do you get past the first part with the man and the woman making out, since i cant see a way to get past them.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) There has to be a way though. they wouldn't just say that for no reason. I heard you use a grenade, but that doesn't make sense.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) hello cool Godfather wiki I think you're linking to the wrong Godfather Wiki. It should be The Godfather Wiki. Cool user page btw. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice Profile How did you do that?Seth Tomasino 02:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Yeah I can look at the screen shots at the bottom where he and Cole have guns drawn, Cole is carrying the M1911 while Roy holds a Colt Detective Special revolver Feller91 22:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Release date I was also hoping that the rumors about the release being in April would be true, but if they need an extra month the perfect the game, then I can wait :) I got the release date from the new trailer which was leaked yesterday and promptly taken down by Take-Two Interactive. The trailer will be officially released tomorrow. --Anon talk 15:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom Are you the owner of L.A. Noire Wikia? If you are we RockstarHQ would like to affiliate with you guys. We are going to launch our L.A. Noire fansite soon. We will link to your Wikia and you can link to our site? Contact me at: zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca - RockstarHQ myrockstarhq.com (Officially recognized by Rockstar Games) Block on Mafia Wiki I would really like to get back to editing on Mafia wiki, as I have seen some mistakes(and don't call me a hypocrite). Is there any way you can let me back on?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to move on. I will never be recognized for all the fuckin edtis!ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Blog Did you check Anon's new blog?Quiet Man 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) After seeing that video, I really cannot wait for that game to come.Quiet Man 22:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Vehicle Brands Only a note with the brands of vehicles, Rockstar does not usually use the original marks, may have to move a lot of articles in the future. A curiosity Galletta is biscuit in English (It's an Italian name)-- 22:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Block on Mafia Wiki #2 What the fuck? why am I banned forever??! I did nothing wrong!!ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom, also I heard you're going to be inactive, what happened?Quiet Man 23:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Going away I understand, well be back soon.Quiet Man 23:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Block on Mafia Wiki #3 Tom, what the fuck!!? Amathazus blocked me for no fucking reason! After I had corrected a mistake of his he said "get back to editing mr. lanb3ry". I then sent him a message saying lol, and then he said that was disrespectful. now I'm blocked forever.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It's bullshit though!! I did nothing wrong!ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry to hear that. Hope you return as soon as you can. Also, don't worry, your adminship won't go anywhere :) --Anon talk 23:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm glad you'll be sticking around. : Also, I figured out it was Seth, though it did take me a while :) --Anon talk 18:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Block on Mafia Wiki #4 Tom, can you talk to Amathazus for me, I'll agree that I have broken some rules in the past, but I didn't do anything this time.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I obviously wasn't. do you think of "lol" as being disrespectful.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Tell you something Hi, Tom good to see you're back, I notice Anatoly is banned, I need to tell you something, however I would rather if we could talk at my wikia.Quiet Man 00:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Change of plans I need to tell you right now, the users from the Mafia wiki, Hal The Cheese Burger and At0micb0mb123, the Wikia Community Centreal did a checkuser and have confirm that they are the same person, I'm not sure if it is true or not, before we take any actions I would like to discuss about this first.Quiet Man 03:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know but it bugs me, I don't see why he would try to get himself block from before.Quiet Man 20:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Contact me Hey Tom, Can you please get in touch with me at zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca. Please reply back. RockstarDB.com Main page Tom, give me an opinion on the front page of the wiki.-- 18:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Map I'm curious, how big is 80 sq. miles?Quiet Man 19:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) So in other words, the free roam of the game is going to be huge.Quiet Man 19:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it got it Tom thanks, I will remember that in the future. Let me know if their is anything else i can do to help. From Hito7187199 00:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Wikia just gave us a "spotlight" spot at the bottom of all the gaming wikis. This will probably bring more users here and activity should go up. So prepare thyself :D --Anon talk 21:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I see your question answered itself :) --Anon talk 23:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha, we left messages for each other at the same time :) :: I'll probably be pre-ordering the game from GameStop 'The Naked City' Vice Case & Badge Pursuit Challenge. --Anon talk 23:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : In my opinion, all of this stuff should be in the base game, and they shouldn't make us choose. Or they should make them available for purchase on Xbox Live or PSN. --Anon talk 23:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't mind sharing the power. :: And, knowing me, I'll probably go inactive after a while, so it would be good for this wiki to have two bureaucrats :) --Anon talk 23:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: You are now officially an bureaucrat of this wiki. Congratulations!!! ::: I've seen a couple of minor RDW editors on here. JackFrost has said that he'll edit here when the game comes out, and I hope he does :) --Anon talk 23:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I like when my user page get's vandalized :) :: But seriously, I usually don't protect my user page, don't know why, but I don't like protecting anything :) --Anon talk 00:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see vandalism to my user page as a badge of honor :D ::: I missed that vandalism. But having vandalism is a good sign, it means more people are visiting the wiki :) --Anon talk 00:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: I always look on the bright side of life...de dum..de dum..de dum.. :) --Anon talk 00:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I wen't offline for a while. :::: "What do you think of achievements?" - now, that's an ambiguous question :) --Anon talk 05:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Achievements I'm a little skeptical about activating achievements here. They can motivate people to put in some more work, but most users tend to tune out once achievements get harder to get. Another reason is, that I really don't like the idea of getting achievements for adding categories and leaving comments on blog posts. And unfortunately wikia doesn't allow us to remove those achievements. So, for the time being, I'd rather not activate achievements. Maybe in the future, when we're more desperate for contributors :) Now, on the positive note, check out the traffic report for this wiki, and how much more people have visited this wiki yesterday :) --Anon talk 19:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'm expecting much more people to visit the wiki during this weekend, and hopefully some more editors too. But as you said, pretty much all the info is already covered :) --Anon talk 19:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates I can create those templates :) I can change the welcome message too, but I think we should create some policies first, so we can link to them in the welcome message. --Anon talk 23:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I updated the welcome message, and I'll post the links to policies once we create them. : I think we should base our policy on Red Dead wiki's too, with some minor changes here and there. I'll try to compose a couple of policies this weekend. --Anon talk 00:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Userpage template My userpage is stored on Community Central and I just transclude it from there. The template can be found here, you can see all the formating there. Cheers --Anon talk 17:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I made the bureaucrat template with the first good image I could find, so feel free to change it if you can find one that suits this position better :) --Anon talk 18:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Crossing stuff out You mean like this? If so, all you need to do is put your text between the strike tag. :your text here :Will produce: :your text here Hope this helps :) --Anon talk 00:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : No problem :) : I also forgot to add, that you can use ... for short. --Anon talk 00:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Unseen characters image The image and the admin pages look pretty good :) --Anon talk 20:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Seven times more visitors then 4 days ago! Hopefully the numbers will keep increasing until the release :) --Anon talk 20:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Pre-order update The 'suit only' bonuses were a bit small in caparison to the 'additional mission' bonuses, so I guess that's good :) The 'related pages bag' appears to be cause by wikia's server problems, they should have it fixed soon. --Anon talk 21:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) rockstar said that thre will be dlc.... why did you delete it : I haven't pre-ordered it yet, but I think I'll get the same thing. And they really should put all this stuff in the game and just give us a t-shire for pre-ordering :) --Anon talk 21:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Those pre-order bonuses are unfair to the players who want to play the full game and extremely unfair to the people who can't get any of those because they live in a place where they aren't available. Also, the diversity of the bonuses may also show that the publishers/developers are more concerned with selling the game then making it as good as it can be. --Anon talk 21:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'd buy them if they released then as DLCs, just so I can play the full game :) --Anon talk 22:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) It's confirmed that the pre-order bonuses will be relesed as DLCs at some point after the game is released. Also, I added this info to your blog post, if you don't mind :) --Anon talk 15:16, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Adminship requests I like the idea where the community decides whether a user should be made an admin or not, and then a bureaucrat makes the final decision. But since this wiki is still pretty small, then I think we can make this decision for the community :) --Anon talk 22:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Copyright issues on this wiki Hi, Wikia has had a DMCA takedown notice for some of the content of the wiki. I've verified that it's from the correct people, and so I will be removing some details from several articles. The gaming company is keen to help fans build the site, and so aren't protesting the use of their images on the site, but they would like leaked information to be removed. They have also sent in some corrections - it seems some details have changed since the initial plans. Once the game is released, and the details removed are public, they are happy for them to be replaced in articles. But they do suggest using a spoiler notice (which tends to be a good idea for games like this :) So, I'll make the edits now... please do not replace the removed copyrighted content until after the release. Many thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm also glad they've noticed us, and I'm really happy that they sent some corrections. I also have no problem with removing the leaked info, since we'll be getting much more info in weeks to come. --Anon talk 18:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : I know :) : I also added the info to your blog. --Anon talk 19:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I live in America, but I'm not from here. :: And I love the fact that we'll get the game first :P Although, I'd be just as happy if everyone got it at the same time. --Anon talk 19:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : I think that the only reason games come out earlier in America, is because all new video games come out on Tuesday, while in Europe they come out on Friday. I don't know the reason for that, but that's how it is :) --Anon talk 20:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Policies They have to look great, they were taken from the best wiki in the world :D Also, I was thinking about changing the background to something like this, what do you think? --Anon talk 22:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'm trying it out right now, and actually it doesn't fit the theme that much :) maybe if I made it a bit darker, then it might look better. : We're still getting about 1300 visitors a day, so the number should be going up quickly. Also, I'm hoping that wikia will keep our spotlight up until the game is released, that would help us a lot. --Anon talk 22:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: My last class is a day before the release, then I've got 2 exams, but I never study for exams, so I'm not worried :) :: I checked how a darker version of the background would look like, and it looks a little better. I'm going to change the background for the whole wiki in a second. --Anon talk 22:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm old enough (and lazy enough) to be able to take just two classes this semester :) ::: Wow, you've got 14 exams! The most exams I've ever had was 5. I guess that'll keep you away both from playing the game and editing the wiki :( --Anon talk 23:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: I agree, school should always come first. But some games are just too tempting to ignore :) --Anon talk 18:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : I updated the background yesterday. If it isn't appearing for you, you should try clearing your cache. --Anon talk 18:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't even want to edit on mafia wiki anymore, I just at least want to be recognized for all the the edits I've made. I'll never be on the wiki again.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) This should explain it :) --Anon talk 19:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Glad you like it :) --Anon talk 20:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks I suppose Feller91 21:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Archiving You can move your talkpage to "User talk:The Tom/Archive 1" (or any other name you'd like to use), this will move all the content and history to the archived page. It will also make a redirect out of your talk page, so you'll need to remove the redirect and put a link at the top to the archived page. Or you can create the archived page without using the move function, and just manually copy the messages you want to archive to that page. Hope this makes sense :) --Anon talk 22:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Also, I just imported a template which automatically detects archived pages and posts the links at the top of the page. : But in order for it to work all the archived pages have to be named /Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 etc. --Anon talk 22:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha, I saw your talk page on the Mafia wiki, it was huge :) --Anon talk 23:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) the tom my friends work at rockstar.. i have alot of info i cannot release because i would get in trouble by team bondi. it is 8 i checked.. they are only doing downtown, long beach and the port. I'm not asking to be unblocked by you, and you don't tell me if my edits did or did not count.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Countdown It used to be, we were able to do this through MediaWiki:Sitenotice (now it only works on monobook). I just tried to use MediaWiki:Tagline to do this, but that doesn't work either. I'm sure this can be achieved through a css and/or JavaScript, but I don't have the skill to get it done :( --Anon talk 04:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey the Tom I just dropped in so, I have experience with wikis and came from one that has talk bubbles. So if you need me to do anything else you can't do just let me know, like Do stuff when you're on vacation Fill in when you're sick etc. Thanks for welcoming me also. Do you have a userbox? -Chihuahuaboy Re: Mastererium's Admin Request I think we should put all the admin requests on hold for a while, meaning that people can put their requests on the request page, but they'll be promoted only when more admins are needed. We will need more admins in the future, but for now very little work for admins (not much vandalism and no maintenance to be performed) so two admins should be enough for now. And also since there's not much stuff that can be added to the wiki at this time, it's hard for admin hopefuls to show their worth. P.S. Sorry for the late reply, I've been really sick last couple of days and I couldn't get myself to do anything :) --Anon talk 19:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I saw 8sq miles being mentioned in previews before, but I wasn't sure which info is correct. And I guess 8 miles will be fine, just fine :) --Anon talk 19:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) My evil scheme Haha, I did it in hopes of getting more editors, and I'm really glad it worked :) P.S. I did give off an evil laugh when I saw all the Mafia wiki users pouring in :D --Anon talk 03:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hello The Tom, how'd you get the cool template on your front page? - Chihuahuaboy 03:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Active Wikis I work on a couple, The toy story fan's wiki, and the kingdom hearts wiki- Chihuahuaboy 03:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Personally it doesn't matter to me what you decide Tom. I just edit and help on this, Mafia and a few other wikis. Your call Feller91 20:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What you mean? Feller91 20:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Here, Mafia Wiki or both? As I said before, you decide Tom. I just want to help the wikis i contribute to more educational and be able to share the same things in comman with others out there Feller91 21:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom :DQuiet Man 21:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) YEAH IT WORKED [[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one more thing Tom, do you know where I can get a Rockstar Code for RDR, I really want that Deadly Assasin Oufit and War Horse, thought I can't find.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, probaly not, stupid pre order bonus ;)[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I bet nobody gotten Golden Guns.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Since we"re speaking about RDR, while I was playing multiplayer this guy stole my horse, so I shot it along with some of the horses he called, then he sent me a message saying "FUCK U" I laugh and ran him over.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) BUT, the one thing I hate is those vote to kick out, I know it's useful to those players that want to be jerks, but these 6 retards voted me out for nothing, in return I called them assholes.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Information Hey Tom I found some interesting trivia on Cole Phelps, that I would like to tell you before I edit it on.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 16:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Skype I'd rather use talk pages to communicate on wikia, since all my other forms of online communications have my full name on them, and don't like giving out this information :P --Anon talk 18:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Nope, no new trailers, just a couple of new screenshots with very descriptive descriptions :D --Anon talk 16:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki links I think the interwiki links between the Spanish and the English versions of the Mafia wiki haven't been activated yet. You can request for them to be activated on this page. While doing that you might also want to link the German and Spanish wiki. Here's what you'll need to put in the request: * * Hope this helps :) --Anon talk 18:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom, I found that video of that girl in my blog, I really advised you to see it.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 00:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom, did you get my message about some information I found?[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 17:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Help Tom I mispelled a page I created called Beat Cop Unfiorm , can you re-name it.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 18:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 19:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? I thought only admins and b-crats can do that, well now I know something ;) also I think Cole Phelps may be inspired by a old detective name Dashiell Hammett.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC)